powerrangersfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kategoria:Uzbrojenie (Go-Busters)
Urządzenia transformacyjne Morfująca Bransoleta : Główny artykuł: Morfująca Bransoleta Morfująca Bransoleta (モーフィンブレス Mōfin Buresu) jest standardowym komunikatorem oraz morferem Go-Busterów. Morfujący Miotacz : Główny artykuł: [[Morfujący Miotacz}} '''Morfujący Miotacz' (モーフィンブラスター Mōfin Burasutā) jest morferem używanym przez Masato Jina i Beet J. Staga. Stroje Stroje Bustersów Broń Poboczna Buster-Lustrzanka Tryb Specjalny Buster Buster-Lustrzanka Tryb Specjalny Buster (イチガンバスタースペショルバスターモード Ichigan Basutā Supeshoru Basutā Mōdo): Połączona forma Lustrzanki-Bustera oraz Lornetkowego Ostrza, która wystrzeliwuje specjalny atak. Kiedy połączona, oznajmia "Czas na Specjalny Buster" i odpala Strzał Kasowania, który jest bardziej potężny, niż normalne strzały Kasowania z dwóch Lustrzanek-Busterów. Buster-Lustrzanka Buster-Lustrzanka (イチガンバスター Ichigan Basutā): jest to lustrzanka jednoobiektywowa, która może się przekształcić w pistolet do walk na długie dystanse. Służy jako główna broń palna głównych Go-Bustersów. Lornetkowe Ostrze Lornetkowe Ostrze (ソウガンブレード Sougan Burēdo): Ostrze Lornetkowe jest parą binokularów, które mogą się transformować w wielkie noże bojowe do walk w kontakcie. Jest to też główna broń biała głównych Go-Bustersów. DriOstrze DriOstrze (ドリブレード Doriburēdo) to główna broń do walk z bliska dla Żuk Bustera i Rogacz Bustera, ją to złoty i srebrny miecz, który może się transformować w kierownicę do kierowania BC-04 i SJ-05. Kiedy klakson jest naciskany, miecze oznajmiają "Boost up for Buster!" a potem tworzą energię przed Busterami. Klakson jest również używany do aktywacji połączonego ruchu finiszującego dla Go-Buster Żuka oraz SJ-05,Ataku Żuka-Katapulty. Dla Rogacza Bustera, zebrana energia przyjmuje formę srebrnych żuwaczek rogacza J'a. Zaś w przypadku Żuka Bustera, przyjmuje ono formę złotego rogu żuka-herkulesa J'a. Żuk i Rogacz Bustrzy wtedy wykonują wymach, projekcje energii nakładają się na siebie i tworzą sześcioramienną gwiazdę, która uderza w Metaloida, kasując go. Miotacz Drużynowy Lwia Walizka Lwia Walizka jest panelem kontrolnym Tategami Lioh i działa również jako Lwio-Miotacz. Jest to jedyny miotacz drużynowy, ale jest używany przez Go-Bustersów oddzielnie. W trybie Lwiej Walizki, może łatwo namierzyć Metaloidy, ale nie może określić jego dokładnego położenia. W celu kontrolowania Tategami Lioh, musi być użyta w postaci Lwio-Kokpitu, który służy jako główny panel kontrolny Tategami Lioh. Lwia Walizka może być zmieniona w tryb Lwio-Miotacza do walki przeciwko Metaloidom. Jeśli Lornetkowe Ostrze jest połączone z Lwio-Miotaczem, formuje wtedy Lwio-Miotacz Tryb Ostateczny. Podczas ataku, Lwio-Miotacz wykrzyknie, "To czas na Finałowy Buster!". Wtedy Lwio-Miotacz Tryb Ostateczny wystrzeliwuje Wzmocniony Strzał Kasowania, który jest w stanie zniszczyć z łatwością nawet Mesjaszowe Metaloidy. W alternatywnej rzeczywistości w Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters, Lwio-Miotacz jest nazywany Zwierzęcą Bazooką i jest operowany przez całą drużynę, niż tylko jednego Go-Bustera. Po za tym w tym wszechświecie, Zwierzęca Bazooka nie jest używana do kontrolowania Tategami Lioh'a, więc nie posiada trybu panela kontrolnego. Wzmacniacz Bojowy Niestandardowy Wizjer : Główny artykuł: Niestandardowy Wizjer GB Niestandardowy Wizjer GB (GBカスタムバイザー Jī Bī Kasutamu Baizā) pozwala Go-Busterom zmienić swoich Druhoroidów w wyspecjalizowane Protektory Zbrojne. Powstające w tym wyniku tryby "Super-Wzmacniacze" pozwalają im wykorzystywać zwiększone możliwości bojowe oraz nowe zdolności. Inne Przyrządy Transpod Transpod (トランスポツド Toransupoddo): Zmieniające głos urządzenie, które jest doposażone na ramiennych pasach strojów Go-Bustersów z ich logo. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, może transportować bronie Go-Bustersów z bazy do znaczników na ich uniformach. Żuk Buster, Rogacz Buster, i Czarna Puma używają Transpodów o srebrnych i złotych kolorach, które, przypuszczalnie, wzywają ich arsenał z Hiperprzestrzeni. TSG-Transpod.jpg|Transpod Głównych Go-Busterów ImagesCASE1Z03.jpg|Transpod Żuka Bustera, Rogacza Bustera, i Czarnej Pumy Kamera szpiegowska (nienazwana) Go-Busterzy używają kamer szpiegowskich w celu zapisania misji i umożliwieniu Jednostki Operacji Specjalnych Centrum Zarządzania Energią zaobserwować walkę i przyjąć potrzebną taktykę. Kamera szpiegowska przypomina małą kulkę-kamerkę, która może się przyczepić do dowolnej powierzchni, w którą uderza. Transmiter Transmiter jest małym urządzeniem namierzającym rozmiaru opuszka palca, zazwyczaj używany jako marker, by oznaczyć, gdzie dokładnie obiekt się 'transportuje'. Pod rozkazami, Toru Morishita raz zinfiltrował zbiornik Enetronu jednym z trasmiterów żeby to urządzenie zostało przeniesione do Hiperprzestrzeni. Jednakże istnieje przypuszczenie, że transmiter uległ zniszczeniu podczas teleportacji. Pojazdy E.M.C.-05 Chevrolet Blazer oznaczony jako E.M.C.-05 jest używany jako środek transportu przez Żółtego Bustera i Niebieskiego Bustera. Tankowiec Enetronu C108 C108 - Tankowiec Enetronu jest jednym z wielu Tankowców Enetronu używanych przez EMC. Wynalazki : Główny artykuł: Uzbrojenie (Go-Busters) Urządzenia transformacyjne * Morfująca Bransoleta * Morfujący Miotacz Broń poboczna * Buster-Lustrzanka Tryb Specjalny ** Buster-Lustrzanka ** Ostrze Lornetkowe * DriOstrze Miotacz Drużynowy * Lwia Walizka (używana indywidualnie) Wzmacniacze Bojowe * Niestandardowy Wizjer GB Inne Urządzenia * Transmiter * Szpiegowska kamera Pojazdy * E.M.C. 05 * Tankowiec Enetronu Kategoria:Uzbrojenie Sentai Kategoria:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters